


words that can't be forgotten

by sighyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina, I just want to see them happy, I swear it's good, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Poetry, and be nice!!, but I like writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighyuki/pseuds/sighyuki
Summary: I am your homeand you stopped coming back to me;How unfair is for our team, not having you spiking my toss,when with me, you jump higher to the peak?an atsuhina poem
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	words that can't be forgotten

"How cruel the world could be?"

I asked myself when I was only seventeen,

unaware of the pain and the words that now sting.

Your eyes were like the winter sea,

lost and full of tears;

I wish I could tear my heart apart

as we slowly hurt and depart.

Why we screamed at the top of our lungs

words that then regretfully left our tongues?

Now that you're gone, how painful life will be?

If your laughter is not filling the void while I lose my breath?

I am your home

and you stopped coming back to me;

How unfair is for our team, not having you spiking my toss,

when with me, you jump higher to the peak?

"It's quite scary falling in love, isn't it?"

I whisper to the moon while my heart sinks.

She keeps staring at me, shadowed by the pitch black of the sky.

Maybe she's laughing at me,

from the other side I can't see.

"I was in love and now that he left, the world spins".

How naive of me thinking I could hold onto you

as if this ending wasn't already meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again !! first of all, thank you so much for reading my poem <3 as I already said before, English is not my first language so if you spot some mistakes, please let me know! I'm trying to improve.  
> I wanted to write something with shouyou e atsumu (even though it's a little bit sad, I'm sorry :<) but it was fun !! so I hope you liked this poem, too <3
> 
> see you soon, sending a lot of kisses!


End file.
